Candace Hayes
|Image = |Actor = Sara Rue |First = Kimchi and a Monkey Playing Harmonica |Last = Xanax and a Baby Duck |Count = 9 |Name = Candace Hayes |Seasons = S2 - S3 - S4|Appearances = S2 - S3 - S4|Family = Fred (Father) Unknown (Mother)}}Candace Hayes '''is Baxter's Fiancé, and Christy's on-and-off rival. She is portrayed by Sara Rue. Biography Candace grew up with her Father, being a Daddy's girl, she has a torn-up relationship with her Mother, but, she never tells us how or why. It is said in "My Little Pony and a Demerol Drip" that Candace was treated badly as a child, when, Fred told everyone at a get together for lunch that the only way to make her do things was to give her a cookie, and then proceeds to make fun of her, seeing that she is clearly upset and feeling undermined, he then asks her to lighten up. This bruised relationship between father and daughter is what makes her in-the-moment rival, Christy, break it off with Fred. We don't know about her relationship with her Mother much, but Candace is said to have been brought up with everything, her Dad is rich and she currently owns a very big house. Appearances Season 2=Kimchi and a Monkey Playing Harmonica' Baxter first mentions Candace when Christy asks about his new look he tells her that Candace bought him new clothes. Christy then asks what a Candace is, Baxter corrects her and tells her that she's the girl he's living with. Christy asks about his pot business after hearing he has a legit job. He tells her that "Candace decided I didn't want to do that anymore" and we already get a hint that Candace is trying to change him into a better person. We also get a hint that Candace could be rich when Baxter tells Christy about all the stuff that she buying for him, or helping him get done. Christy tells Baxter that if Candace will be around Roscoe, that she should at some point meet her. This becomes organised by Baxter and Candace. Candace and Christy first meet each other, at Christy's workplace, when she first walks up to the table she serves next, she sees that Baxter, Roscoe and girl she assumes is Candace. Baxter tells her that she said she wanted to meet Candace and now she has. He then introduces them. Candace asks if it's awkward and then tells her that they could move to a different table. Christy tells her it's fine followed by "nice to meet you". Candace then tells Christy that Baxter has told her all about how Christy's turned her life around. She then gives her a "Good for you" look whilst saying those words. Christy becomes noticeably confused and slightly feeling undermined. Christy and Roscoe have a conversation. Candace then brings it back to Christy and herself, asking about her new apartment. Christy tells her that they're all really excited, followed by Roscoe telling Candace he lives in the closet, which she assumes means he's either gay, or he really, lives, in the closet. Christy cuts the awkwardness by saying she'll get them some bread. Later on, Christy brings Roscoe over to Candace and Baxters' house. Candace then tells Christy she's glad Christy changed her mind about Baxter and Candace having Roscoe over to stay or visit. Christy tells her that it works out for everybody: Roscoe gets to be with Baxter and she gets "a little me time". Roscoe asks Candace if he can go swimming to which she answers "The pool's all heated and the spa's all toasty", indicated that she has a pool and a spa. As Baxter and Candace walk away and close the door, Christy asks them to wait, so she can apologise for trying to keep Roscoe from them, they have another conversation. They accept her apology and close the door, but not before, Baxter tells Christy what he can play with at their house but not at Christys' house and Candace tells Christy that Roscoe actually has a closet, that he can use as a closet. Christy walks off and notices their front garden, she stomps on their flowers, very angrily and walks off. She thinks before she walks off and goes back up to their door, rings the doorbell, and tells Candace "I think I owe you another apology" and then points to the flower garden. 'Dirty Money and a Woman Named Mike' Candace and Baxter arrive at Christys' house to pick up Roscoe. Candace is very excited and hugs Christy. She tells Christy that her house is "so cozy" meaning that it "must be super easy to keep it clean", she sees something messy and under her breath says "or not". Christy asks what they'll be doing today and Candace tells her that they're having lunch with Candace's father, at the club. Christy then asks about her Mother, which results in Candace changing her tone of voice to a pissed off stern "Yeah, what about her?", indicating that her and Mother don't seem to get along. Christy responds saying "That's OK, I have one of those too", referring to her Mother Daughter relationship with Bonnie. Baxter and Christy talk for a couple of seconds and Candace then asks what she's doing. Christy tells her that she and her mother are visiting a friend who's going through a tough time. Candace tells her she's sorry and asks what's going on. Christy tells her that Regina embezzled several million dollars. Candace then states that she's never known anyone who's been in jail. Christy accidentally spills that Baxter has been to jail. Baxter tries to cut the tension between him and Candace by telling Roscoe they'll be in the car and then rushing Candace out the door. |-| Season 3='Thigh Gap and a Rack of Lamb' Candace greets Christy after Christy has a conversation with Baxter, Candace asks Christy "Are you waitressing again?" after she sees her waitress uniform. Christy gives an affirmative answer. Roscoe comes out ready to leave and asks Baxter if he has asked his mother yet. Christy asks "Ask me what?". Baxter and Candace then asks if Roscoe can go fishing on a massive boat for one weekend. Christy asks Roscoe to go to his room and after he does Christy gets visibly mad and tells them to "pack his little bag and put him in my car!". Candace goes back into the house to tell Roscoe the answer whilst loudly, enough for Christy to hear, saying "How did you ever live with that?!". Christy walks back in shouting "Oh, I'll tell you how!!". Christy is convinced my Bonnie to let Roscoe stay for the weekend with his Dad and Candace. She goes to their house and gives Roscoe to them. Roscoe has a massive smile on his face, Christys' smile is a little more sarcastic. 'A Pirate, Three Frogs and a Prince' It's parent's evening for Roscoe, Christy and Baxter (which now includes Candace). Candace spots Christy and says "Hey, Christy". Christy is visibly confused and says "Candace, look at that, you brought a date to our parent-teacher conference.", Baxter begins "Candace though she could provide some insight into Roscoe's academic development". Candace looks at Baxter in the eyes with a smile and says "We both thought that", which results in a nervous Baxter repeating her. The teacher opens the door and sees them, stating "You must be Roscoes' parents." Christy corrects her and states that only two of them are. The teacher spots Candace and asks "Did you get my email about making costumes for the musical?" Candace responds with "Three Frogs and a Prince, I'm sewing away like a Cambodian sweatshop. Candace, Baxter and Christy are sat around a table, the teacher begins talking to them. She asks if there has been a change in living, to which Baxter states that he's starting living with Baxter and Candace more than at home. To Christys' disappointment, the teacher tells them that Roscoe is doing better when he's at Candace and Baxters', as she fears losing him, to be in a better place. Candace points out to the teacher that she was right about limiting his TV time with his diet. The teacher mentions that she tells all the parents that but only a rare amount listen. Christy is visibly a little mad as she states "Just so we're clear, I am the parent. I may not listen, but I am the parent." Candace then pisses off Christy a little more by saying "It's okay, Christy. We all know you're doing the best that you can.", which results in Christy saying "Do not do the pity voice with me!", Candace then states out loud "Oh, dear, now you're upset.". Christy tells her "I am not upset, you big red turd". Candace is noticeably upset and turns to Baxter with a stern face, Baxter, however, knows what's coming next from Candace and tries not to look Christy, Candace or the Teacher in the eye. However Candace tells Baxter to say something, Christy then quickly repeats her saying "Yes, Baxter, say something" with a stern look on her face. This result in Baxter asking the teacher where the toilets are. Later on, Candace, Baxter and Christy walk out of the room and Christy asks for a moment with Baxter. Baxter asks Candace to wait outside so Candace kisses Baxter goodbye before she asks him to "be a man for once", as advice for talking to Christy. During conversation with Christy, Baxter states that he wants to marry Candace. 'Horny-Goggles and a Catered Intervention' Whilst talking to Wendy on the phone. Christy gets another call on the line from Baxter, who states that him and Candace wanted to get Roscoe a video game, however he says that if she thinks it makes her look bad, they won't get it, but then it'll still make her look bad, so her final answer anyway is no. Candace walks into the room while Baxter is on the phone and asks if Christy is a little mad/upset, when Baxter states that she is she pretends to feel sorry for her, but when she turns her back around to him, she starts to smile. Later on, Candace, Baxter and Roscoe come 'round to Christys' house for Christmas. Christy opens the door and they all greet her with "Merry Christmas", Christy states "Hey, Mom, look, it's the people from the cater log". Candace walks in as she states "I'm sorry we're early, but it started to snow in ''Tahoe and you know there's nothing like fresh powder.". Bonnie then references the fact that she used to be on Cocaine. Roscoe hands Christy a bag stating "Merry Christmas, Mom." Christy thanks her son and Roscoe tells her that he got her a perfume that's "a little less obvious". Candace then asks "Where does he get it from?" after laughing with a sarcastic smile. It is already hinted that Candace is trying to either take over and be the good rich mother-in-law or trying to piss off Christy as she feels like she's on a higher level with her house and her money. Baxter hands Bonnie a bag with stuff in it stating "And these are for you and Christy". Candace tells them not to feel bad if they didn't get them anything, to which Bonnie tells her, they don't feel bad. Christy tells them that they did get something, thinking off the bat, she hands Baxter a voucher, to which Baxter sees the words "Arby's" and looks ecstatic. Christy asks to talk to Baxter in the kitchen. As they walk to the kitchen, Bonnie hands Candace something inappropriate. Candace begins to wait for Christy and Baxter for too long and shouts "BAXTER!" to him. Snickerdoodle and a Nip Slip Please write a description for the Character in this episode. My Little Pony and a Demerol Drip Please write a description for the Character in this episode. Gallery Christy_and_Candace_meet..jpg Christy,_Roscoe,_Baxter_and_Candace.jpg Christy_and_Candace_(Apology).jpg Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Content